Vickie (Friday the 13th)
| type = | gender = | base of operations = Packanack Lodge, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = 1965 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Lauren-Marie Taylor in relation to when the events of the film are supposed to take place. | died = July 11th, 1984 It's been established that Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years following the events of the first movie which took place in the year 1979, shortly before the film's theatrical release in 1980. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Lauren-Marie Taylor }} Vickie is a fictional camp counselor and murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Lauren-Marie Taylor, she appeared in the 1981 movie Friday the 13th Part 2. Biography Vickie, surname unknown, was a young woman of around nineteen or twenty who worked as a camp counselor in the early 1980s. She was a close friend of another girl named Terry and had worked with her several times under the tutelage of senior counselor Paul Holt. In the summer of 1984, Vickie signed on to work as a counselor at Packanack Lodge in Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey where she shared a cabin with Terry. This was the first time that either woman had worked at this particular campsite. Paul addressed all of the counselors, and gave them a quick breakdown of their job duties and safety issues. That evening, Paul gathered together all of the counselors around a campfire and told them the legend of Jason Voorhees. Vickie sat right next to Paul as he tried to maintain a reserved, yet serious tone. He spoke of Jason's demented mother, Pamela Voorhees, who only five years earlier had committed a massacre at Camp Crystal Lake, which was located on the opposite side of the lake at Packanack Lodge. As his spooky story came to a close, a fierce savage leaped out from the bushes brandishing a spear. Everyone scattered until they realized that it was just their prankster colleague, Ted, wearing a scary mask. Satisfied that everyone had gotten "Jason fever" out of their system, he reminded them that Camp Crystal Lake was off-limits. Vickie had taken an interest in an athletic, wheelchair-bound counselor named Mark. She assisted him in pushing his chair through some of the more difficult areas of the campground, as well as the beach line near the lake. Vickie sat with Mark on the beach while Ted entertained them with off-color jokes. corpse.]] On the evening of the second day, Paul Holt gave everyone one last chance to go out for a final "night on the town" before the heavy work season started. Mark, claiming that nobody likes a drunken cripple, elected to stay behind. As such, Vickie chose to stay at the campsite with Mark. With only a handful of counselors to maintain the lodge, Vickie and Mark entertained themselves with some of Ted's electronic games. She also smoked on a marijuana joint, which Mark declined partaking in, claiming that he was "in training". She asked him about how he came to be in a wheelchair and he told her that he had been in a motorcycle accident. Her comment segued into a rather obvious question about the rest of his "functionality". The two then shared a kiss with one another. When it became apparent that sex was in their immediate future, Vickie went back to her cabin to get ready. She changed her clothes and sprayed on some perfume (including a light mist over her crotch). When she got back to Packanack Lodge however, she noticed that everything had fallen strangely silent. There was no sign of Mark or their friends, Jeff and Sandra, who had likewise stayed behind. Vickie went upstairs to search for them. When she entered one of the bedrooms, she found the hooded madman, Jason Voorhees, sitting up in bed. Vickie screamed and backed away, but Jason slashed her across the leg with his knife. She turned and nearly fell into the body of Jeff, who was propped up behind the door with a bedsheet tied around his neck. Jason advanced on her and stabbed her in the lower abdomen, killing her. He then took her body to an old shack deep in the woods where he would bring the corpses of his victims and pile them up next to a shrine erected for his late mother. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Notes & Trivia * Vickie/Friday the 13th redirects to this page. * The character of Vickie was created by director Steve Miner and writer Ron Kurz based on concepts originally developed by Sean S. Cunningham and Victor Miller. * Archival footage of Vickie from Friday the 13th Part 2 is included in the 1984 sequel, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter and the 1988 sequel, Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. * First character in the series named Vickie. * Playing the role of Vickie marks the feature film debut of actress Lauren-Marie Taylor. Prior to this, she played a character named Eleanor Skofield on three episodes of the daytime TV series Ryan's Hope. Lauren appears in three films throughout the course of her career and a few television appearances. * Actress Lauren-Marie Taylor was 19-years-old when she began working on Friday the 13th Part 2. Victim stats * Vickie is the twentieth murder victim in the entire Friday the 13th film series. This includes animals as well as Mrs. Voorhees from Friday the 13th (1980). * Vickie is the nineteenth human murder victim in the entire Friday the 13th film series. * Vickie is the eighth female murder victim in the franchise, including Mrs. Voorhees. * Vickie is the tenth victim of Jason Voorhees overall (including animals). * Vickie is the nigth human victim of Jason Voorhees. * Vickie is the fourth female victim of Jason Voorhees (the gender of the dog that Jeff and Sandra find in the woods is unknown). * Vickie is also the fourth Jason victim who died as a result of a stab wound (this includes the double-impalement of Jeff and Sandra). * Vickie is the final confirmed murder victim in Friday the 13th Part 2. See the Notes & Trivia section on the Paul Holt page to determine for yourself whether or not she was truly the final victim in the movie. See also External Links * * Vickie at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:1965 character births Category:1984 character deaths Category:Jason Voorhees victims Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Characters with biographies